


Disgrace

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, basically just wels being horny, degration, jerking off and moaning hels' name, not much to this one, that kinda stuff, wishing hels would fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wels gets a little carried away when thinking about his enemy.(Same author as fics like Trickster)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Small note, if y'all need something to call me you can just call me Kal :)

* * *

  
Sometimes Wels felt lucky that no one lived too close to him. There were certain..."affairs" that were better kept away from people with no chance of causing a commotion. 

But even still, he tried his damndest to keep quiet.

It wasn't easy, though. He could practically feel the husky voice of the evil hermit whispering in his ear.

It was almost shameful—he was a knight, yet here he was moaning the name of his enemy as he pleased himself with Hels in mind, wishing that the hand rubbing him all the right was belonged to the evil knight instead of himself, or even for Hels' hand to be guiding his own.

He was practically drooling over the thought of it. Hels whispering in his ear and degrading him for his arousal, one hand running up his shirt and the other stroking his cock.

He could almost hear Hels voice clear as day in his head.

_"You pathetic little slut. You can't even stand to look at me without feeling horny, can you?"_

It was true that Wels had his fair share of sexual fantasies he was dying to explore. Being captured by Hels and absolutley ravished, being knocked to his knees during a battle and having his face fucked—a lot of times they came to him during fights. He had to try not to get distracted by the fact he became so hungry for the evil hermit that turned him on so heavily, and with no effort too.

Fueled by the sound of Hels' voice in his head, his pace sped up.

_"God, you're such a whore. You want nothing more than for me to fuck you, don't you? You want me so badly that you'd do anything just for a taste of my cock, wouldn't you?"_

"G-od, f-fuck yes," Wels moaned, throwing his head back as he squeezed his cock. 

_"Pathetic. You're just a filthy little slut who can't stop thinking about getting fucked."_

It was evident by the way he switched hands that it was true as he made use of the precum practically drenching him to act as lube. His fingers covered in it, Wels pushed two into his ass, moaning Hels name louder as he thrusted them in and out, curling them as he used his other hand to continue jerking himself off.

_"You wish I would do that to you, slut."_

"F-fuck," he groaned. "H-els please—"

_"That's right. Beg, you dirty excuse for a knight."_

And he did just that. Wels was moaning and begging for Hels to fuck him, his movements speeding up as he fingered himself and wished it were Hels, even if it was no use in his position.

Yet he could hear Hels' voice so clearly, and it felt as if he were right there.

_"I'll claim you as my prize soon enough. Then, I'll have as much fun with you as I want~"_

Wels moaned Hels' name even louder as cum spurted out from his cock, excited by the idea of Hels doing as he pleased with him. 

He only wished he truly heard it from Hels—not just that teasing voice in his head. It was pathetic the way he wanted it so badly. Hels was his enemy, after all, and he was meant to be a prideful knight who always fought against evil.

Little did he know, however, that Hels had been sitting atop his throne with a pleasant smirk on his face as he toyed with a small doll, whispering to it. 

He'd have to thank the vex later for being so generous as to provide him with it to use for the pleasure of both himself and the disgracefully horny knight.

* * *


End file.
